Another Day of Sun
by Takkaori
Summary: Izuku est un elfe et Katsuki un sorcier. Ensemble, ils tiennent une auberge et ce n'est pas toujours simple au quotidien pour ce petit couple insolite. Entre les trolls qu'il faut jeter dehors à coup de sorts dans les fesses, et Katsuki qui râle sur les clients… Izuku doit parfois s'armer de patience. Joyeux Noël Hatsukoi-San !
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou coucou !**

**Tout d'abord, un Noyeux Joël à notre chère Hatsukoi-san (allez lire ses fics, la madame a une jolie plume et elle est adorable) pour qui ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa du Forum Plus Ultra MHA !, et aussi à tout ceux qui poseront les yeux ici ;).**

**Ce petit OS est en fait inspiré de l'un de mes projets originaux en sommeil, sur un elfe et un sorcier qui gèrent une auberge ensemble. Je trouvais que la situation se prêtait bien à Izuku et Katsuki, que ça faisait plutôt bien pour Noël, alors voilà ! **

**J'espère que le texte saura vous plaire ! Au passage, j'ai relu, mais je m'excuses s'il reste des coquilles. **

**Enjoy ~**

* * *

« Deku, c'est ton tour de servir au bar. »

L'elfe leva son nez de la potion que Katsuki lui avait demandé de surveiller. La mixture prenait une jolie teinte violacée, Izuku voyant quelques grumeaux disparaître, dévorés par les bulles. Arf, il avait totalement oublié que c'était à son tour… lui qui comptait pratiquer quelques incantations de son côté…

« D'accord, mais tu t'occuperas de l'intendance, Kacchan. Hors de question que je fasse les deux.

—Tu me fais chier, je t'ai dit que fallait qu'on engage quelqu'un. »

Comme lui, Katsuki avait envie d'exercer ses pouvoirs. La magie elfique et la magie de sorcier étaient deux domaines très différents qui, une fois alliés, pouvaient faire des étincelles. Au sens propre. La dernière fois, un troll bourré avait entrepris de saccager l'échoppe dans les règles de l'art, et Katsuki avait failli le bousiller, se joignant indirectement à l'exercice. De la fumée était sortie de ses oreilles, Izuku avait cru qu'il allait prendre feu. Et ce n'était même _pas_ une métaphore. Izuku l'avait endormi d'un sort de sommeil, assommant le troll d'un même geste, tout en douceur. Ils l'avaient foutu dehors, puis le calme était revenu dans l'auberge. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Katsuki ne se réveille en pleine nuit en hurlant « où est passé cet enculé ? » Izuku frôlant la crise cardiaque.

Ils avaient déjà engagé quelqu'un, en fait. Tenya Iida pour gérer la comptabilité. Ce dernier avait tenu à leur montrer comment faire et s'était mis à leur lister toutes les failles de gestion, ce qui avait rendu le blond furax. Ils avaient dû se séparer de lui, pour la survie du brun à la lunette et la continuité de leur amitié.

Leur quotidien n'était pas facile tous les jours, loin de là. Cela étant, ils étaient heureux. Izuku se souvenait de leur première rencontre, dont il chérissait le mirage. Si elle n'avait pas été des plus parfaites, il avait su que Katsuki tiendrait une place importante dans sa vie.

À cette époque, Izuku était un des jeunes pages du roi des elfes qui s'était enfuit pour en apprendre plus sur les peuples environnants, et il s'était vite retrouvé dans la moise jusqu'au cou. Attaqué par un tigre des neiges, il avait eu la chance qu'un mercenaire soit dans le coin, empêchant l'animal de festoyer sur sa chair.

Ce sorcier, c'était évidemment Katsuki. Le garçon l'avait sauvé… en l'insultant copieusement. Parce qu'un mage de feu puissant comme lui avait autre chose à faire que de secourir des bons à rien benêts, elfe par-dessus le marché. Il avait prétendu jouir d'une certaine renommée, si Izuku se fiait à la façon dont il vantait ses capacités. Ça l'avait convaincu qu'il pourrait être un bon sujet d'étude. De fait, le jeune elfe avait pris la décision de le suivre. Autant dire qu'il avait dû batailler pour que le sorcier l'accepte à ses côtés, surtout que le jeune homme explosif lui avait immédiatement spécifié qu'à ses yeux, la magie elfique était une vulgaire camelote, de la supercherie. Hors de question qu'il laisse un simplet d'elfe narrer ses exploits. Izuku avait froncé les sourcils, sans prendre la mouche pour autant. Il avait eu le sentiment, d'un commun accord avec lui-même, qu'il prouverait tôt ou tard au sorcier qu'il avait tort.

Et c'était arrivé !

Katsuki avait été forcer de constater que ses pouvoirs étaient utiles, à son plus grand dam. Les elfes tendaient à user de sorts de puissance, de runes revigorantes et de techniques proches de ceux des Chamanes ordinaires dans les villages païens. Leurs couleurs, tantôt dorés, tantôt argentés, selon la puissance de l'incantation, brillaient d'autant plus si leur invocateur était fort. Izuku n'avait jamais été le plus fort. Toutefois, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés mêlés bon gré mal gré à la colère d'un mage fâché avec les royaumes alentours, sa magie avait réussi à sauver le blond. Il avait dû s'entailler la main et donner un peu de son sang pour fortifier le rituel, mais il avait fonctionné. Katsuki s'était fatigué de le traiter d'incapable. Ils avaient ensuite fait connaissance, s'étaient un peu raconté leurs histoires.

Izuku venait de la contrée du _Lointain_, c'était là qu'il avait grandi et qu'il avait compté rester établi, ce aussi longtemps que le sol serait fertile et que les esprits le lui permettraient. Seulement, voilà, il avait été choisi pour participer à l'Initiation chamanique parmi les jeunes pages, ceux qui deviendraient au service du roi. Il avait fortement redouté de ne pas être à la hauteur. Chaque année, on lui vantait les exploits, ainsi que les cuisantes défaites, de ceux qui attentaient au tire de Chamane. Il s'agissait du poste le plus convoité parmi les siens, car cela signifiait avoir été approuvé par les esprits, donc œuvrer en leur nom. Ce culte, bien que jugé primitif par certaines civilisations éloignées qu'Izuku ne connaissait que peu, était fondateur de la leur. Jusqu'à présent, il leur avait toujours permis de prospérer. Ainsi, le jeune homme avait caressé l'espoir de réussir sa quête, cependant, ça ne dissipait pas la peur qu'il ressentait au creux de son ventre et ces mots bourdonnants dans son crâne : _Beaucoup ont échoué, pourquoi, toi, tu y arriverais ?_

Oh, il savait que se flageller n'avancerait à rien, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était simplement comme ça que ses émotions le faisaient réagir, en le rendant diablement anxieux.

Il venait d'une famille aisée parmi son espèce, et n'avait jamais été confronté aux difficultés. Il avait craint de ne pas savoir se débrouiller. Bien sûr, il étudiait assidument la magie avant l'épreuve et savait y faire. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. L'initiation se déroulait d'une façon purement déstabilisante, il s'agissait de perdre les jeunes dans la forêt, là où d'autres êtres magiques pouvaient facilement les distraire, voire même leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. C'était justement ce qui lui faisait peur, il n'avait jamais affronté une autre créature magique. Il avait beau savoir utiliser ses pouvoirs, il ne savait pas s_e battre_. Il ne le voulait pas non plus. Et ce serait handicapant s'il était obligé de le faire.

Izuku n'aimait pas _trop_ la violence. Plutôt pacifique et réfléchi, un poil justicier sur les bords, il comprenait qu'elle était parfois nécessaire, mais il préférait éviter de devoir l'appliquer. Alors entrer dans un combat le stressait beaucoup, il n'était pas du tout prêt. Pourtant, il savait qu'en tant que Chamane, il devrait être prêt à défendre le village. Il devrait donc mettre ses aprioris de côté et savoir s'adapter. Avec sagesse, certes, mais en sachant être ferme et dur quand il le fallait. Si tant est qu'il le faille… Izuku était d'avis qu'on pouvait gouverner sans violence. Néanmoins, il devait aussi reconnaître que certains tempérament ne sauraient s'adapter, en fussent-ils incapables par manque de volonté ou par réelle incapacité. C'était contrariant, mais c'était aussi la réalité. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas passer outre. Il pouvait envisager des solutions pour faire avec, trouver un système qui coexiste en un juste milieu adéquat, toutefois, c'était compliqué. Sans avoir réussi l'initiation, il ne pouvait pas y compter. Ce n'était que les Chamanes accomplis qui décidaient comment gouverner, et c'était bien normal.

Izuku attendait donc avec impatience de pouvoir faire ses preuves, malgré tout. Toute sa vie, il avait été considéré comme dans la moyenne – ses cheveux verts, marque distinctive d'une classe aisée chez les elfes, étaient soyeux mais trop touffus, ses yeux vert émeraude manquaient de profondeur, ses marques elfiques étaient peut-être trop prononcées sur ses joues. Bref, il était « basique », n'était pas de l'élite. Loin de vouloir être parfait, il voulait au moins se sentir utile, montrer qu'il pouvait, lui aussi, faire quelque chose. C'était son souhait le plus cher.

Or, issue ô combien ironique, l'épreuve se trouva être une succession d'échec. Si ça aurait dû le détruire, Izuku avait au contraire réalisé que ce qui le tentait vraiment, c'était l'aventure. Pour lui, découvrir le monde était le moyen de faire ses preuves, de satisfaire une curiosité ineffable, inhérente à son être. Car forcément, _forcément_, il rencontrerait des obstacles, aurait à affronter des remises en question, tout ça pour mieux apprendre.

Alors il s'était enfuit.

Et il avait rencontré son premier gros obstacle, ce cher Katsuki.

À l'entente de son histoire, le susnommé avait ri :

« C'est ça que tu cherchais en me collant comme ça ? La Liberté ?

—Je te l'avais dit, Kacchan, » avait répondu le vert, son homologue s'agaçant, « je voulais te prouver que ma magie n'est pas inutile. Et je te trouve intéressant. »

Un rictus sardonique s'était affiché sur les lèvres du blond. Sa déclaration semblait flatter son égo.

« Tes dessins dorés, là…

—Mes runes.

—Tes runes, soit. Elles sont pas si nazes. »

Sans doute Katsuki faisait-il preuve de complaisance. Izuku se sentit autorisé à rire :

« Ah bon ? » taquina-t-il, un peu sournoisement, feignant l'innocence.

Égoïstement, il avait envie de voir Katsuki paniquer et rougir.

« Ouais, mais va falloir que t'imprimes qu'à la prochaine ville, je te largue.

—Et si tu te refais attaquer ? Mes runes argentés pourraient t'être utile, elles soignent les plaies ! »

Le toisant de toute sa hauteur, Katsuki avait râlé. Izuku avait un peu pâli. Quand il s'énervait, il faisait peur, le rustre.

« Je vais t'dire une chose. Je me suis pas fait attaquer, j'me suis fait surprendre, et c'est ta présence, ton joli cul que j'ai voulu sauver qui m'a empêché de me défendre comme y faut, compris ?

—Euh… Mon joli… cul ? »

Cramoisi, Izuku avait bégayé.

« Sans déconner ? Tu retiens que ça ? Mais vous êtes con, ou quoi, les elfes ? »

Il avait eu la décence de prendre lui aussi quelques couleurs. Izuku avait ressenti un regain d'animosité émaner de lui, sans doute dû à sa confession involontaire et sa gêne. Le blond avait froncé les sourcils et parlé durement :

« Bref, oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. »

Izuku observait les teintes rougeâtre de son visage, et avait eu une profonde de rire. Pourtant, un rictus fondit ses lèvres quand il répondit en ricanant :

« Non, certainement pas. »

Katsuki, bien au fait qu'il se payait sa pomme, avait grogné entre ses dents serrés.

« Foutu Deku, tu me tapes sur le système.

—Mais j'ai un joli cul.

—TA GUEULE ! »

Bien évidemment, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Izuku avait fini par apprendre que Katsuki était un peu comme lui, en pèlerinage, cette fois-ci en quête de gloire. Très puissant, le jeune sorcier possédait une soif de s'améliorer pour être le meilleur à toute épreuve. Un sacré égo, auraient dit d'autres, mais Izuku ne jugeait pas sur ça. Lui aussi n'avait pas un but des plus nobles, étant animé par des pulsions égoïstes qui ne contenteraient que lui-même. Ainsi, son blond s'animait d'une tendance à rechercher les adversaires, les combats, les batailles. Sauf que sa puissance le rendait solitaire, les choses de la vie ternissaient sous son regard au profit d'une une lassitude fade.

C'était tout un autre périple d'expliquer ce qui avait fait d'eux des aubergistes avec leur deux parcours éclectique. Izuku avait envie de rire à gorge déployée rien qu'à y penser. Mais c'était une autre histoire…

De retour au présent, offrant un sourire à son camarade, Izuku lui rappela habilement :

« Vu comment ça s'est terminé avec Iida-Kun, je pense qu'on se débrouille bien tous les deux. Tu n'aimes pas qu'on mette son nez dans tes affaires. »

Katsuki grommela.

« Il se prenait pour le patron, alors que c'est moi le patron.

—Il faisait bien son travail et voulait nous aider. »

Son compagnon bougonna encore, Izuku ricanant. Mieux valait lâcher la conversation avant qu'il ne s'énerve. Il quitta le comptoir où la mixture, portée à pleine ébullition, sautait joyeusement dans la casserole, et planta un baiser sur la joue du blond.

« Je vais en boutique, je te laisse à ta potion. »

Il fila aussi sec. Katsuki gueulait qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là. Ça n'inquiétait pas l'elfe. Entre sa potion et la soirée de Nöestrahlis qu'ils devaient préparer, les fêtes de fins d'années en vigueur du comté où ils s'étaient établis, ils oublieraient tous les deux. C'est que pour les trois ans de l'établissement, ils allaient devoir préparer une veillée à la hauteur des années précédentes. C'était _légèrement_ prise de tête et le jeune couple était à cran à cause de ça.

Izuku poussa un soupir en installant la devanture, avant de rejoindre la caisse. Les premiers clients arrivaient déjà. Il reconnaissait les trolls fouteurs de merde, comme aurait si joliment dit Katsuki, de la dernière fois.

Pitié, qu'il n'ait pas encore à les assommer pour les mettre à la porte…

* * *

Il était tard. Izuku regardait les flammes dansantes dans la cheminée au milieu des coupes de bières ambrées, parfumées à la liqueur d'ange, qu'il distribuait à la pelle. Ondoyantes dans la nuit, elles resplendissaient, formaient un contraste magnifique avec les étoiles, et leur ciel noir qu'on apercevait au dehors, par de-là la fenêtre. C'était un spectacle magnifique qui l'avait toujours détendu, il adorait camper. L'été, quand il faisait plus chaud, les jours où les clients ne se bousculaient pas au portillon, Katsuki et lui prenaient quelques jours pour ce faire, ainsi ils en profitaient pour passer du temps ensemble, afin de s'envoyer en l'air dans les règles de l'art. La pensée le fit sourire. S'il était plus pudique que Katsuki, il ne disait jamais non aux moments charnels avec son amant.

Katsuki était du genre rustre, il fallait bien l'avouer, néanmoins, quand il était dans ses bons jours, il était plutôt sympa. Arrogant et piquant, mais sympa. Il en avait entendu de pires sur les sorciers en quelque sorte – les elfes avaient coutumes de ne pas trop aimer les autres créatures magiques, il était content que celui-ci ne fasse pas partie de ceux dont on vantait la cruauté. Sa présence le rassurait toujours. C'est pour ça qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Il ne savait pas comment il s'en serait sorti depuis sa fuite sans la bien peu humble personne de Katsuki.

Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient construits ensemble, il était reconnaissant.

L'elfe fut bientôt de retour derrière le bar, discutant avec un orc qui se plaignait d'avoir perdue sa machette favorite. Il tentait laborieusement de le réconforter, avec toute la complaisance dont il était capable. Au comptoir plus loin, Katsuki notait une des dernières réservations en inscrivant la somme due sur le livre des comptes. Le sorcier termina, puis arriva derrière son amant et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, s'amusant à efflorer ses oreilles pointues. Izuku frissonna, il détestait quand on lui faisait ça.

Ou peut-être qu'il ne détestait _pas_ tant que ça.

« Arrête, » gronda-t-il d'une voix étouffée, « Kacchan, pas devant les clients.

—Tu vois les gens du fond ? » rétorqua son amant en l'ignorant royalement, Izuku opinant. « Ils sont à moitié ivre et j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont des loups-garous. Ils vont foutre le bordel.

—Ils m'ont l'air de bien se maîtriser, pour l'instant. »

Izuku les jaugeait avec circonspection. Une jeune femme, visiblement de bonne famille, avec un homme aux traits doux et un autre à l'air beaucoup plus rustique. Ils faisaient un beau couple. Une chevalière à son doigt attira son attention. Ils devaient être fortunés. Lui, ça l'arrangeait, ils allaient bien payer. Si Katsuki s'inquiétait de la descente du deuxième homme – ok, il s'enjaillait manifestement un peu puisqu'il parlait fort tout en ayant de belles joues rouges, Izuku pensait aux petits ronds d'or qui danseraient dans sa main.

De toute façon, si ça partait mal, ils trouveraient un moyen. Ce n'était pas la pleine lune, et des loups-garous ne feraient jamais autant de dégâts que les trolls.

Il haussa les épaules, échangeant un regard dubitatif avec son amant.

Interrompant leur concertation muette, Tenya arriva à ce moment-là, Denki à son bras. Katsuki empocha les billets lâchés par un chevalier tout en toisant les deux compères.

« Alors toi, » hasarda-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le brun, avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'avancer un bonjour ou un merde, « et ton épave de mari, venez pas chercher la merde !

—Je suis pas une épave ! » s'écria l'autre blond.

Denki parut outré. À juste titre. Mais si Katsuki lançait les hostilités en oubliant tout préambule, c'était car à chaque fois que Tenya venait dans au bar, il commençait par lui demander s'il galérait encore avec la compta. En tout bien tout honneur, le pire. Sauf que mettre Katsuki face à ses faiblesses… Mauvaise idée. Clairement mauvaise idée.

« Kacchan, ne commence pas.

—Il a raison, Bakugou-kun, » déclama calmement Tenya, « un peu d'amabilité ne te ferait pas de mal. Tout comme un peu d'organisation dans ta comptabilité. »

Tandis que Denki s'écriait un gros 'POPOPOPOOO', Katsuki se figea, Izuku miroitant le crépitement d'une flamme aux bout de ses doigts.

Il agita ses mains en l'air afin de calmer la tension. Il n'y avait pas que les clients qui pouvaient détruire leur havre de paix, ça aurait été dommage de laisser Katsuki s'embraser. Littéralement.

« Iida-kun, ne t'y mets pas, je t'en prie, » il soupira, « Kacchan, écoute ses conseils. Ça fait une heure que tu notes les pourboires sur le registre de l'année dernière ! »

Outragé, le susnommé gonfla les joues, prêt à gueuler.

« JE… Attends, QUOI ?! »

Brusquement, les têtes de quelques clients se tournant vers eux, Katsuki se reconcentra sur le cahier des charges. Avec stupéfaction, ses prunelles disséquèrent la date inscrite au tout devant du cahier, laquelle le narguait de sa vérité ridiculisante.

« Putain, mais il est où celui de cette année ?

—Kacchan, c'est justement de ça que Iida-kun te parle… »

Il était bien obligé de s'avouer vaincu.

Sur un profond soupir, blessé dans son égo, le sorcier abdiqua.

« Ok. Deku, sers une bière à Den' et Iida, viens derrière le comptoir. »

L'elfe opina d'un mouvement de menton. Intérieurement, il était à peine choqué de la réaction de Katsuki. Le sorcier qui mettait de l'eau dans son vin, fallait l'avouer, c'était plutôt rare.

Toutefois, si ça pouvait leur éviter de se retrouver avec des erreurs de registre, il n'allait pas relever, encore moins risquer de froisser sa tête d'ange préférée.

« Au fait, » intervint Denki alors qu'Izuku venait de déposer une chope pleine devant lui, « vous avez vu toutes les affiches en villes ? Les rois se font plaisir pour les quêtes, la ville va voir arriver beaucoup de mercenaires et de chevaliers ! Il va être animé, ce Nöestrahlis. Vous avez prévu quoi ? »

Comme Katsuki et Tenya étaient affairés sous la caisse à fouiller les dossiers, ce fut Izuku qui répondit, notant qu'un client le hélait de venir au fond de la salle. Il se hâta, revint avec une chope de bière à remplir, et expliqua en souriant :

« Oh, comme l'année dernière. On va faire une petite réception avec un lâché de lanternes. Mes bénédictions elfiques ont fait bon effet, l'an passé. »

Ils avaient en effet eu un grand succès. Beaucoup de gens ayant assisté à leur Nöestrahlis étaient revenus dans l'auberge à l'aube du nouvel an, juste émerveillés par ces lanternes bénites. Pour Izuku, c'était une façon de rendre hommage à son peuple, de se rappeler des coutumes elfiques et de les partager. C'était un moment de partage pur, dans lequel il mettait toute son âme. Il adorait contempler les visages ravis devant ses créations.

Denki acquiesça, enthousiaste.

« C'est vrai qu'à Iida' et moi, ça nous a apporté de bons présages. »

Izuku refoula un gloussement grotesque, et partit servir le mercenaire, s'excusant pour l'attente. Lorsqu'il revint, slalomant entre les tables, il essuya les compliments d'une des tablées qui lui mit définitivement l'humeur au plus haut.

« Tu m'en vois ravi, » répondit-il chaleureusement, « on y a mis tout notre cœur. »

Un ricanement sec retentit. Izuku se tourna vers Katsuki qui le dévisageait avec affection :

« Tu y as mis tout ton cœur, Deku. »

L'elfe rougit.

« N'importe quoi, Kacchan, tu as participé autant que moi !

—Ouais, » acquiesça le sorcier, « mais c'est pas sur moi qui faut compter pour apporter de la chaleur humaine, on le sait tous les deux. »

Izuku contra immédiatement :

« Mais bien sûr que non ! Tu es très… »

Bon, Katsuki n'était pas tout les jours un cadeau, certes. Même Tenya et Denki étaient à moitié morts de rire en le voyant arguer péniblement.

Izuku ne céda pas.

« Tu as ton caractère, mais tu as autant de cœur que moi, Kacchan. »

Le blond rougit à son tour.

« Tch. Bien sûr que non. »

Sur ces mots, il se reconcentra sur les registres, Izuku boudant. Katsuki était adorable, quand il le voulait, et il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il se reconcentra sur ses clients. Il s'occuperait des imbécilités de son compagnon plus tard.

* * *

La devanture chatoyante attirait l'œil, sans conteste, avec ses runes stylisées, qui scintilleraient même dans le noir, les branches de gui et autres couronnes de fleurs installées au-dessus du porche. L'habitacle de bois, tout fraîchement décoré à en devenir rutilant, représentait pour ses propriétaires l'achèvement de leurs efforts. Ils avaient pas mal galéré, mais ils avaient réussi à faire quelque chose dont ils pouvaient être fier. Les deux amants se sourirent.

Izuku se tenait avec Katsuki à environ dix mètres de l'entrée, contemplant le fruit de leur labeur avec satisfaction. La neige tombait sur leurs manteaux, elle recouvrait leurs épaules, le froid ambiant se faufilant entre les maigres interstices de tissus, toutefois, la joie réchauffait leur cœur. Une douce chaleur naissait en chacun d'eux. Katsuki souriait à Izuku, lequel lui rendait l'attention de bonne grâce.

La veillée de Nöestrahlis se déroulait le lendemain. L'ambiance festive les rendait allègre. Ils avaient fermé boutique aujourd'hui pour procéder aux derniers aménagements de la soirée, ce qui leur avait pris une bonne partie de la matinée ainsi que de l'après-midi. Maintenant, ils allaient pouvoir souffler un moment. Ils allaient sûrement en profiter pour faire un peu de magie, et aussi prendre du temps pour leur couple.

« Une petite balade, ça te dit, Deku ? »

Izuku toisa Katsuki. Ce dernier lui tendait une main dont il se saisit en vitesse.

« Bien sûr ! Mais avec la neige qui tombe…, » il hésitait à peine. C'était une neige calme, elle ne risquait pas de se transformer en tempête. « On va où ? »

Le petit elfe se mit sur la pointe des pieds, volant un baiser à son compagnon.

« On va prendre les chevaux, j'ai trouvé un coin magnifique que je veux que tu découvres. C'est pas loin. »

Intrigué, Izuku fut convaincu, sa curiosité vainquant. Il se hâta d'aller jusqu'à l'écurie de l'auberge, son amant sur ses talons. Il adorait le son de leurs pas qui s'enfonçaient dans la neige dure, le toucher froid des petits flocons qui s'échouaient sur son visage.

Les chevaux, Explodo King et All Might, fièrement nommés par les deux garçons en hommage à des mercenaires reconnus, étaient des animaux paradoxalement très doux et très calme. All Might se laissa caresser le museau par Izuku, humant l'air frais, le jeune garçon grimpant sur sa monture, Katsuki l'imitant de son côté. Le jeune homme suivit son amant docilement, lui emboitant ainsi le pas et le laissant prendre la tête de la chevauchée. Leur auberge se situait à l'orée du village, de sorte qu'elle était vue par les arrivants, fussent-ils des habitués ou les rescapés d'une quête en forêt. Les abords du village couverts de neige resplendissaient. Encore plus avec la nouvelle couche que formeraient les flocons.

Ils s'engagèrent sur le sentier d'une colline où Izuku et Katsuki venaient parfois regarder le ciel de nuit. Descendant plus bas, sur un autre sentier, ils prirent une intersection qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais emprunté ensemble.

Et c'est là qu'Izuku comprit.

Il savait qu'un lac se trouvait non loin de là, ainsi qu'une petite cascade. Les chevaux les amenèrent bientôt à proximité de la berge. L'eau avait gelée avec les températures froides. Katsuki descendit de sa monture, incitant Izuku à en faire de même.

L'elfe était déjà ravi.

Ils attachèrent les chevaux à un arbre. Ceux-ci hennirent puis commencèrent à manger la mousse d'un arbre, recouverte d'une fine couche de gel. Les amants se détournèrent et s'approchèrent ensemble de l'étendue blanchâtre. Katsuki saisit la main du vert, avec une douceur insoupçonnable chez lui.

Il le poussa à s'engager sur la glace, Izuku frémissant, un soupçon de panique lui hérissant le poil.

« Attends, Kacchan ! Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on peut tenir sur-

—Si, on peut. J'ai déjà essayé. Regarde, » il tapa du pied sur la gelure, « ça tient. N'aie pas peur. »

Izuku déglutit mais se laissa entraîner. Il remarqua qu'ils glissaient tous les deux, c'était assez bancal en soit… Mais ce n'était pas aussi effrayant qu'il l'aurait cru. Les arbres, sur la berge d'en face, ressemblaient à des stalactites, comme ceux des grottes non loin de chez lui, dans sa patrie elfique. C'était magnifique.

Il en était nostalgique. Ce paysage enneigé lui mettait du baume au cœur.

Ils s'amusèrent un peu à glisser, puis revinrent sur la terre ferme. Katsuki l'amena jusqu'à la chute d'eau, elle aussi gelée. Izuku contempla le village plus bas dans la vallée, la cape immaculée de l'hiver le recouvrait à perte de vue. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son amant avait autant tenu à ce qu'il vienne. Katsuki leur avait en effet dénicher un coin sublime.

Il faisait absolument tout pour lui faire plaisir.

Au moment où ils regagnèrent les chevaux, Izuku attira Katsuki à lui pour un baiser passionné. Il posa son front contre celui du blond, rougissant malgré ses oreilles toutes froides.

Bon sang, il était totalement amoureux.

« Merci pour cette journée, Kacchan. »

Katsuki lui ébouriffa les cheveux en râlant.

« C'est bon, me fais pas tes yeux de merlan-frits. »

Un petit rire secoua les épaules d'Izuku.

« Peut-être que j'ai 'des yeux de merlan-frits', mais j'ai passé un bon moment et tu es adorable. »

Les yeux écarquillés, le blond détourna le regard.

« Oï, c'est quoi ton problème ? J'suis tout sauf adorable. »

Il préférait bougonner plutôt que de se réjouir du compliment.

« Mon problème, c'est que tu sois autant de mauvaise foi, Kacchan. »

Puis, sur cette répartie on ne peut plus criante de vérité, signe qu'il était sérieux, Izuku tira la langue, ignorant le grognement de colère du sorcier qui se traduisit en quelques insultes. Il changea de sujet avant de le vexer pour de bon :

« Notre soirée de Nöestrahlis sera belle, hein ? »

Katsuki se calma.

« Bien sûr qu'elle sera belle. On a fait de notre mieux, après tout. Et tes runes… tu t'es surpassé. »

Rougissant, l'elfe s'essuya le bout du nez. Il commençait à avoir bien froid.

Katsuki s'en aperçut. Il prit ses oreilles entre deux doigts, frottant gentiment. Izuku ferma les yeux, le bien-être l'envahissant. Chez les elfes, c'était une partie du corps très sensible.

« Allez, rentrons. Faudrait pas que tu nous chopes un rhume.

—Ce serait dommage, en effet. »

Le blond lui sourit.

« Tiens, mets ça, » il ôta sa propre écharpe pour l'enrouler soigneusement autour des épaules d'Izuku, « j'ai trop chaud.

—Kacchan, t'es sûr… ? »

Le petit elfe hésitait, il ne voulait pas que son amant tombe malade pour lui. L'écharpe était chaude, elle avait l'odeur du sorcier. C'était super agréable. C'était pourtant évident qu'il mentait. Avec une telle température on ne pouvait _pas_ avoir chaud.

« Mais oui, Deku. Tu me prends pour qui ? »

Le vert ne répondit pas, conscient que Katsuki n'en démordrait pas. Ils remontèrent en selle, trottant jusqu'à leur demeure, sous les flocons d'hiver. Izuku se sentait heureux.

Que Katsuki – ou son orgueil – le veuille ou non, il était un amant des plus adorable.

Amusé, Izuku donna soudainement un coup de talon sur les flancs de sa monture, prenant la tête. Katsuki l'imita de concert, les deux jeunes hommes entamant une course sur le sentier, la neige tressautant derrière eux.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à rire.

Ce Nöestrahlis s'annonçait déjà comme un succès.

_Fin_

* * *

**Voici donc pour cet OS ! **

**Une petite review ? N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu (ou pas). Je pourrai éventuellement faire une suite à ce texte si la madame à qui il est destiné est intéressée ;).**

**Merci de votre lecture, et un Joyeux Noël !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! **

**Comme promis, la petite suite, encore dédiée à Hatsukoi-san, en fait ça devait être pour son anniversaire (le 31 janvier) mais j'ai eu 10 jours de retard... Néanmoins, j'ose espérer que le texte saura être plaisant ! J'ai pas mal bossé les descriptions, j'espère que ça rendra bien ;;.**

**Enfin, léger TW : thème du deuil abordé. Je ne pense pas que ce soit larmoyant, ça peut cependant surprendre d'un certain côté, je pense que vous comprendrez en lisant, du coup je rappelle qu'il n'y a pas qu'une seule réponse face à ce genre d'événement... ! Encore une fois j'ai essayé de rester subtile et sur la douceur, malgré tout.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce matin, Izuku s'était réveillé le premier, une sensation bizarre au creux du ventre. À ses côtés, Katsuki dormait encore, paisible. Le garçon aux cheveux verts passa une main dans les mèches blondes de son compagnon. Si profondément endormi, il avait un petit air angélique auquel Izuku fut très sensible. C'était très touchant, à ses yeux, de le voir si doux. Tellement loin de son caractère explosif, nerveux, irascible. Oh, il n'oubliait pas tous les moments adorables de son amoureux, et du reste, il ne cherchait pas à se plaindre. Simplement… Katsuki semblait presque soulagé, car non obligé de participer à sa course pour montrer qu'il était là, qu'il était bon, qu'il était le meilleur. Lors de ces instants, Katsuki devenait… une version de lui plus insouciante. Izuku aurait aimé le voir plus souvent comme ça.

Il repoussa les draps qui obstruaient son corps, s'étirant, et posa ses deux pieds nus sur le plancher. La petite chambre était plongée dans la pénombre que ses yeux disséquaient. Il s'étira en faisant craquer lentement les os de son dos, ainsi que sa nuque. Puis, fouillant dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, à savoir une petite boîte rectangulaire emplie de bâtonnets de jours dont il s'empara. Le garçon craqua une allumette, l'approchant de sa lampe à l'huile posée sur le meuble. Le feu prit. Izuku laissait la lampe là, pour que les rutilances parviennent à son amant et l'amènent doucement vers le chemin de la conscience. Comme il était plutôt mauvais au réveil, il valait mieux ça que le forcer rapidement à se lever.

Profitant de la source de lumière, Izuku ôta la chemise qu'il portait, se retrouvant dans son plus simple appareil, et il la roula en boule sous son oreiller. S'approchant de la commode au fond de la pièce, il se pressa de revêtir de ses habits de tenancier habituel, à savoir un pantalon fourré et une chemise molletonnée, parce que l'hivers faisait encore rage. Lorsqu'il arriva au dernier bouton, soufflant sur ses mains pour les réchauffer – la cheminée s'était éteinte dans la nuit, il entendit Katsuki grogner, signe qu'il ouvrait l'œil. Izuku sourit dans sa direction.

« Je vais ouvrir l'auberge, » lança-t-il. « Dors encore un peu.

—Ouais, ouais, j'me lève dans 10 minutes. »

Le mélange de voix bourrue et pâteuse chez Katsuki fit rigoler l'elfe. Le sorcier n'était véritablement pas du matin.

Izuku revint s'assoir sur le lit pour enfiler ses chaussures, se tournant vers le blond qui fixait le plafond d'un œil meurtrier.

« Je te laisse la lampe, Kacchan. Si tu es debout d'ici à ce que j'ai installé la devanture, profites-en pour remettre du feu dans la cheminée, il fait horriblement froid.

—Ok. »

Se disant, Katsuki tourna de l'autre côté, s'enfouissant dans l'épaisse couverture en peaux de bêtes. Bon, il avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne se rendorme pas, sans quoi, il allait se geler une fois revenu de l'extérieur…

Le jeune homme entrebâilla la porte qui grinça, la laissant ouverte pour que la lampe éclaire dans l'escalier, descendant lentement les marches à clairevoie – en bois sombre qui s'alliait scrupuleusement bien à l'obscurité – pour ne pas se viander dans les règles de l'art. Il avait gardé quelques allumettes dans sa poche et en utilisa une deuxième pour mettre le feu à une torche au mur, dont il se saisit. Il était courageux mais pas téméraire, et cet escalier était beaucoup trop casse-gueule. Naturellement vide et silencieuse, la salle principale de l'auberge s'offrait à sa vue, prenant une teinte jaunâtre-orangée grâce à la torche ondoyante. Seul le souffle enjoué du vent à l'extérieur troublait la quiétude.

Izuku s'avança vers la cheminée, décidant finalement de relancer le chauffage tout seul. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en son amant, mais il connaissait sa fâcheuse habitude de se rendormir _un peu _plus longtemps que dix minutes le matin. Il imaginait déjà ce dernier lui brailler dessus qu'il aurait pu le faire, l'elfe connaissait les travers de son sorcier. Un reste de braises fumée dansait devant ses yeux. Quelques bûches, et la combustion reprendrait. Il aurait bien chaud quand il rentrerait de l'extérieur, au moins. Après s'être assuré que l'âtre flambait de nouveau, il enfila son manteau et ses gants, sifflant sous la sensation de confort que ça lui apportait. Le parquet grinçait sous ses pas quand il ouvrit la porte menant à l'étendue glacée qui s'offrait à sa vue.

Dehors, tout était blanc. Sa respiration formait une buée froide. Jetant un coup d'œil au chemin recouvert d'un épais duvet et aux arbres gelés par-dessus son épaule, il se dépêcha de refermer la porte, se battant avec une bourrasque qui s'infiltra sournoisement sous sa couche de vêtements. Au prix d'un gémissement agacé, il avait réussi. Relativement frileux, Izuku se dépêcha d'ouvrir les volets et de changer le sens de la pancarte accrochée en hauteur juste à côté de la porte de « fermé » à « ouvert ».

Il espérait qu'ils auraient pas mal de clients, aujourd'hui ! Les finances tombaient un peu à plat ce mois-ci. Heureusement qu'à Noëstrahlis, ça avait été particulièrement réussi…

« Izuku ? »

Le susnommé se redressa en sursautant, poussant un petit cri aigu dont il eut honte.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée lui faisait face à présent. Une silhouette qu'il reconnaissait.

« Maman… ? »

* * *

Assis avec un bol de café à une petite table, Izuku toisait sa génitrice avec un sourire pincé. Mêlé à une affection bienveillante, évidemment, mais il s'en voulait beaucoup. Il était parti comme un voleur du royaume des elfes, avait certainement dû inquiéter les siens. Et si sa mère et lui s'écrivaient, qu'elle avait fait de son mieux pour comprendre ses positions, il savait que ça n'avait pas été une pilule facile à avaler pour elle. Pour son père, ainsi que pour tout ceux de son peuple qui croyaient en lui. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa mère sortirait du village pour venir dans le monde extérieur… elle qui en avait toujours été terrifiée. Directement, le garçon s'était inquiété.

En entendant cependant qu'elle était simplement là en visite, pour le voir, sous le poids de la culpabilité, du manque, et de l'affliction, il avait éclaté en sanglots. Sa mère avait pleuré, elle aussi.

Sur ça, ils se ressemblaient bien. En les voyant tous deux, on savait de qui il tenait.

En dépit de sa surprise, il était heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, et de lui présenter Katsuki.

Lorsqu'il avait reconnu sa mère à l'entrée de l'auberge, il l'avait invitée à entrer. Katsuki descendait l'escalier en baillant, toisant la cheminée d'un regard meurtrier – il n'aimait pas qu'Izuku passe avant lui sur ses tâches, mais en avisant la femme à l'allure si proche de la sienne qui l'accompagnait, il s'était tut. Immédiatement, le sorcier avait offert de les laisser s'installer tous les deux, le temps qu'il leur prépare une boisson. Izuku trouvait son Kacchan si serviable, c'était adorable.

Avec cette visite impromptue, ils avaient fermé boutique pour ce matin, finalement. Ils n'avaient pas de clients pour les chambres, de toute façon. Et en cette matinée fraîchement entamée, personne ne passait pour boire. Encore une fois, leur commerce faisait un peu chou blanc récemment. Mais ce n'était pas si important pour l'instant.

Ils avaient discuté, échangé quelques banalités, Katsuki les regardant, tenant gentiment la main d'Izuku, et participant sobrement à la conversation. De cette façon, il transmettait son soutien à Izuku, ayant inévitablement compris que cette confrontation était source de sentiment joyeux teintés d'un peu d'amertume en lui. C'était très attentionné de sa part, très doux. Ses joues chauffant, l'elfe était heureux de montrer à celle qui lui avait donné vie qu'il était épanoui dans son couple ainsi que dans son choix de parcours. Il voyait bien qu'elle semblait ravie. Néanmoins, il y avait un petit relent de… non-dit dans leurs échanges.

Ça pouvait venir de sa fuite, de lui, de ressentiment… mais…. Il avait l'impression qu'autre chose couvait. Ça se sentait par des regards, le mouvement de déglutition nerveux qu'il percevait d'elle, ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement.

Elle finit par lui sourire. Les coins de ses lèvres s'affaissèrent bien vite.

« Izu… j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Katsuki serra sa main.

L'atmosphère s'était chargée de tension. Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait eu raison. Le jeune elfe ancra son regard dans celui d'Inko.

Il attendit, silencieusement, de savoir quelle serait la sentence prononcée, quelle Parque aura fait chavirer son destin.

« Ton père est mort, Izuku. »

Izuku se tut. Il s'était douté que quelque chose s'était produit.

La nouvelle le heurta, bien évidemment. Mais, étrangement, peut-être pas autant qu'elle l'aurait dû. Ça venait d'être annoncé, il y avait le choc. Le temps que l'information remonte au cerveau, aussi. Ça mettait son laps de secondes, de minutes, pour ce genre de choses. C'était trop brutal. Trop soudain. Sauf que la situation était aussi compliquée, pour lui. Izuku et sa mère s'étaient habitués à son absence. Il voyait au fond des yeux de l'autre elfe, dans le creux de ses iris voilés, une peine similaire à la sienne. Celle de ceux qui disent au revoir à quelqu'un qui avait déjà l'habitude de leur manquer. À quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ne connaissaient plus.

C'était bien pour que ça avait été si important pour lui de devenir Chamane. Parce que son père lui-même en avait été un, depuis sa naissance. De ce fait, puisqu'il secondait le roi, qu'il avait énormément de responsabilité, il était toujours très occupé. Izuku ne le voyait que très peu. Il revenait très rarement le voir avec sa mère. Quand il était enfant, ça l'avait beaucoup attristé. Difficile pour un garçonnet de comprendre pourquoi son père ne peut se consacrer à lui. En grandissant, il avait appris à vivre avec cette absence. Ça faisait un poids, certes, qu'il avait appris à ignorer.

Il disait adieu à un sentiment de vide. Ça faisait mal.

Izuku lâcha la main de Katsuki. Il se leva, et vint prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Leurs sanglots, le feu dans l'âtre, tous rugissaient en même temps que le souffle du vent. Et pourtant, ce silence déchiré perdurait.

La mère et le fils pleurèrent longtemps, le sorcier s'effaçant, témoin de leur chagrin. Son silence, à lui, représentait son soutien, son respect pour le deuil de son compagnon, pour celui de la femme qui l'avait enfanté.

Il partit chercher de l'eau, jugeant bon de refaire aussi du café.

Dehors, le ciel bleu et son soleil étincelant qui réchauffait la neige dévoilait une belle journée.

* * *

L'après-midi, Katsuki avait tenu l'auberge pendant qu'Izuku était allé marcher avec sa mère, pour discuter, prendre l'air, et espérer se changer les idées mutuellement. L'elfe s'était senti désolé d'abandonner son compagnon, mais ce dernier lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas grave. Sa voix bourrue lui avait jeté un « sois pas con, Deku, t'es pas en état » plein d'inquiétude. En effet, les yeux du vert brillaient encore de larmes contenues. Le sorcier l'avait étreint, lui faisant un long câlin, sous l'œil tendre d'Inko qui le remercia de prendre soin de son fils. Oh, que Katsuki avait rougi. Il essayait simplement de faire le nécessaire, d'être un bon compagnon pour son amant. Il avait été élevé dans l'idée qu'il fallait être là pour son partenaire, car il était celui qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie. Pour sa part, son père et sa mère formaient une union, en quelque sorte, chaotique. Néanmoins, ils étaient sincères et sérieux l'un envers l'autre. Ils avaient donc inculqué ces valeurs à leur progéniture. Alors, naturellement, Katsuki épaulait Izuku, lui prêterait sa force et son cœur, autant de fois, autant de temps, qu'il en serait nécessaire.

Pourtant, de retour dans leur chambre lorsque l'heure de se coucher était venue, c'était un silence de plomb qui s'abattait sur le jeune couple. Izuku était assis au bord du lit, fixant ses mains serrées sur ses genoux. Katsuki n'osait pas l'interpeller. Il donnait une impression de vanné, c'était pas le moment de lui sauter dessus. Comme s'il avait retenu sa peine et que maintenant, il était sur le point d'exploser.

Katsuki ne pouvait que compatir, et assister impuissant à la détresse de celui qu'il aimait.

Au bout d'un long, long moment, où personne ne parlait, Katsuki s'approcha d'Izuku. Il s'assit à ses côtés, son postérieur s'enfonçant lentement dans le matelas. Le vert ne réagissait pas. Au prix d'une inspiration, le sorcier ouvrit la bouche.

« Deku, tu… »

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. Il n'était pas doué pour réconforter. Il avait peur d'être maladroit. Mais il le voulait vraiment.

Et le silence était d'or.

Quelques secondes.

Une lourde poignée.

Une minute.

Peut-être deux.

Izuku consentit à rompre l'addition, se tournant vers lui avec un demi-sourire. Factice.

Il repoussait sa douleur avec une force écrasante. Katsuki en fut heurté. Même lui, qui réagissait de façon similaire face à la vulnérabilité, était pétrifié par les tentatives à bout de bras de son amant.

« Ça va. » Dans sa voix, c'était calme. Un peu noué, peut-être. Puis, ça se creva, comme un soufflet brisé. « Et c'est ça, qui me fait mal. Je l'ai presque jamais vu, seulement en photo, j'entendais ses exploits, et… j'ai jamais été proche de lui. Jamais. »

L'elfe secoua la tête, de dépit. Katsuki tendit la main vers lui, la posant sur sa joue. Son pouce roula sur le grain de peau. Le sorcier comprenait qu'il avait besoin d'être encouragé à se lâcher. Et il voulait être là.

« Ouais, je vois. Viens-là. »

Et il lui ouvrit les bras, dans un appel à l'étreinte.

Izuku n'en fit rien. Les yeux voilés, on aurait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il ne bougea pas.

Son corps trembla seulement.

« J'ai jamais pu vraiment discuter avec lui. Il m'a pas vu grandir. Je savais rien de lui, lui rien de moi. Putain, Kacchan, je le connaissais pas. »

Cette fois-ci, il paraissait être arrivé à sa limite. Enfin, ses larmes coulèrent, et il se jeta dans les bras de Katsuki. Le blond le réceptionna, se dépêchant d'entourer son corps de bras forts. Il laissa l'autre garçon pleurer, ses larmes mouillant sa chemise. Il continuait à baragouiner des paroles que Katsuki n'entendait qu'à peine entre ses sanglots, mais il le laissait se vider. Il écoutait silencieusement, lui caressait le dos et les cheveux. De gros hoquets de larmes secouaient le corps d'Izuku.

Katsuki décida qu'il ne le lâcherait pas.

Quand l'elfe cessa de pleurer, il se mordit la lèvre :

« Je… Ma mère repart dans trois jours, pour l'enterrement… J'aimerais… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Katsuki savait qu'il voulait retourner chez les elfes, mais qu'il n'osait pas à cause de la façon dont ça s'était fini bien avant la funeste nouvelle.

« Pourquoi tu prendrais pas quelques jours ? Va avec ta mère au Royaume des elfes, je tiens l'auberge.

—Mais Kacchan… je n'ai pas le droit de… »

Le susnommé soupira.

« Deku… Vas-y. Bien sûr que tu as le droit. Ta mère a bien dû venir pour une raison. Et ton peuple ne t'empêchera pas d'être là. »

Les yeux du plus petit se raccrochèrent aux siens. Son regard se baissa néanmoins.

« Tu as raison. Que j'aille au moins lui dire au revoir. »

Katsuki se pencha, déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Parles-en avec ta mère avant, si ça te rassure. Mais si tu n'y vas pas, tu risques de le regretter. »

Le vert hocha la tête.

« Merci… Pour tout. »

Sur un 'Tch' de fierté mal placée, Katsuki détourna le regard.

« Me remercie pas. Je suis avec toi, c'est normal.

—Ouais mais, tu sais… J'ai peur. Peur de revoir les miens. »

Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux. Katsuki se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Il n'était pas sûr de si ce qu'il allait dire se révélerait judicieux ou pas, il n'était définitivement pas très doué pour ça, mais c'était la seule chose un tant soit peu intelligente qu'il trouvait à dire.

« La famille, c'est compliqué. Ma propre famille, c'est un peu la merde aussi, je suis parti comme un voleur, donc je peux que te comprendre. C'est différent de toi, hein, et je dis pas ça pour ramener le truc sur moi. J'comprends juste que t'aies peur, c'est légitime mais tu as le droit d'être présent à l'enterrement de ton père. Alors j'sais que c'est pas facile, mais t'interdis pas d'y aller, Deku. »

Essuyant vivement ses larmes d'un revers de la manche, Izuku opina du chef. Il prit une inspiration difficile, s'emparant de la main de son sorcier.

« Oui, Kacchan. Je te remercie… et je… je suis désolé pour toi, aussi.

—Ne le sois pas, » se défendit Katsuki. « C'est pas de moi dont il est question.

—Peut-être, mais je suis là pour toi autant que toi pour moi, sache-le. »

Le blond haussa les épaules et souffla. Il avait beau être dans la merde, son Deku se souciait quand même de lui.

« J'ai autant envie de t'embrasser que de te casser la tête quand tu fais ton monsieur gentil, comme ça. Concentre-toi sur toi, du con.

—Et moi pareil quand tu me fais des compliments mêlés d'insultes parce que t'assumes pas ton côté adorable. »

Katsuki grinça, ce qui fit rire Izuku entre son visage boursoufflé par ses pleurs. Évidemment, l'ambiance était loin d'être si facilement apaisée. Ça leur mettait cependant du baume au cœur dans cette situation de pouvoir plaisanter de manière succincte. Ils en avaient besoin. Le blond embrassa de nouveau son amant, sur la joue cette-fois.

Ils étaient épuisés, et rester éveillé ne leur ferait aucun bien.

« Dormons. Si tu veux pleurer, parler, je suis là.

—Ok, Kacchan. »

Effectivement, Izuku se remit à sangloter, incapable de poser davantage de mots sur ses émotions, son amant demeurant d'une patience à toute épreuve.

Parce que Katsuki le soutenait avec amour, Izuku se sentait bien dans ses bras, comme s'il lui donnait plus de force pour affronter les obstacles, ses démons, et son tourment. Oh, oui, il aurait mal. Ce genre de douleur faisait malheureusement partie de la vie. Mais, accompagné, il avancerait. Il finirait par y arriver. Il fallait simplement qu'il se laisse vivre. Ce ne serait pas effacé, ça finirait par être moins dur. Il n'était pas en état de le réaliser maintenant, toutefois, ça viendrait.

Et demain, le soleil se lèverait sur un autre jour.

_Fin_

* * *

**Reviews ? N'hésitez surtout pas, j'espère que c'était plaisant !**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
